1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
In related art, there is a robot that drives an arm using an electromagnetic motor (for example, see JP-A-2014-84989).
Robots having articulated robot arms like the robot apparatus in JP-A-2014-84989 are proposed. In the robot apparatus, driving of the respective joints is executed by a driving device having an electromagnetic motor (also referred to as “electric motor”) and a reducer.
However, the mounting space of the electromagnetic motor tends to be larger, and, in the case where a driving device by the electromagnetic motor is used as a driving device of joints of a robot arm, there are the following problems. Namely, if priority is given to the mounting space for the driving device within the robot arm, the size of the robot arm including thickness is larger, and, in contrast, if priority is given to the size of the robot arm including thickness, the space for the driving device and wiring etc. therefor is harder to be secured. Particularly, in the case of a structure in which the thickness of the arm is made smaller toward the distal end side of the robot arm, the problem becomes especially prominent. Further, when the driving device by the electromagnetic motor is used, the deadweight of the robot arm is larger. The driving device closer to the base side of the robot arm requires a driving device using a larger-sized higher-power electromagnetic motor, and it is desired to reduce the weight of the robot arm, particularly, the weight of the distal end (wrist) side.